choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Nightbound)
Your Character in Nightbound is the main protagonist of the Nightbound series. Although his/her default name is "Alex", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality Generally, your character is warm and supportive to his/her friends, tries to be brave despite the circumstances, and has a good heart to which his/her love interests are attracted. One of his/her deep secrets/insecurities is that s/he has felt a distance between his/her mother and himself/herself ever since s/he was a kid. S/he thinks that s/he is not quite what his/her mother was expecting, that s/he is disappointing, and it is deep-rooted in his/her core. Chapters Nightbound Nightbound * Chapter 1: Life of the Party * Chapter 2: The World of Night * Chapter 3: A Den of Wolves * Chapter 4: In the Lair of Luxury * Chapter 5: Into the Bayou * Chapter 6: Descent into Darkness * Chapter 7: Secrets of the Blood * Chapter 8: The Veil of Time * Chapter 9: The Price of Prophecy * Chapter 10: What Lies Beyond Relationships Nik Ryder Nik Ryder is your bodyguard and one of your love interests. He has been hired to protect you, but doesn't know who hired him. In Chapter 1, he protects you when the bloodwraith attacks you. Through him, you are introduced to more of the supernatural world and more questions than he has answers. You two embark on a journey to find out who sent the bloodwraith and piece together what is happening in New Orleans. Vera Reimonenq Vera Reimonenq is Kristin's coworker and one of your love interests. Although you meet her in Chapter 1, she disappears and you do not see her again until Chapter 6 where you reconnect when Kristin wakes. Vera joins you in your search for answers. Kristin Jones Kristin Jones is your friend from college who celebrates your 25th birthday with you. When a bloodwraith grazes her, she falls into a coma and doesn't come out of it until Chapter 6. She remains in the hospital to recuperate. Cal Lowell Cal Lowell is one of your love interests. You meet him in Chapter 3 by happenstance as you and Nik venture to his Alpha's hunting lodge in search of Hunter's Sage. He is different than the rest of his pack, and asks for Nik's help in exchange for the Hunter's Sage. From there, you become friends and after his Alpha's death, he joins you and Nik to protect you. Katherine Katherine is Nik's rival and one of your love interests. You meet her in Chapter 4, when you, Nik, and Cal follow a lead on Donny to the Persephone, a club for elite supernatural beings. Although your interaction with her is brief (unless you choose to spend time with her via a premium scene), she helps the three of you out in Chapter 6 after another bloodwraith attack. From there, she joins your group to help find the answers you seek and to protect you because you remind her of someone she was once close to. Character Customization Gender, Face and Hair NB Face.jpg|Face NB Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices NB Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits NB Hunting Outfit.jpg|Nighthunter Gear NB Persephone Club.jpg|Persephone Club Alternate NB MC in Maroon Majesty Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in Maroon Majesty Outfit Alternate Female NB in Maroon Majesty Outfit.jpg|Alternate Female MC in Maroon Majesty Outfit NB Formal Outfit.jpg|Formal Outfit NB Female MC in Lingerie.jpg|Female MC in Lingerie NB Male MC Shirtless.jpg|Male MC Shirtless Miscellaneous OfficialNightboundCover.png|A version of MC in Official NB Cover NightboundCover2.png|A version of MC in alternate NB Cover #2 NightboundCover3.png|A version of MC in Official NB Cover #3 NB Sneak Peek 2.jpg| A version of MC in Promo #1 NBSignetRingCh4.png|MC's stolen Signet Ring in Ch. 4 NB BlightBlade.PNG|MC's BlightBlade in Ch.8 Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Nightbound. * Your Character shares the same default name with the MC from Hero. The default name Alex is of Greek origin and means "defender of men". It's a short version of Alexander, Alexandra and the respective variants. * This book reuses the female faces from Veil of Secrets and the male faces from The Elementalists series. ** It also reuses clothes for the female version of Your Character from the Red Carpet Diaries series and the Big Sky Country series. For the male it reuses clothes from Big Sky Country and Passport to Romance. ** Female hairstyles originate from Veil of Secrets, Big Sky Country and The Elementalists. ** Two of the male hairstyles originate from The Elementalists (one of them was recolored) and one from Big Sky Country. * In Chapter 1, although Kristin falls into a coma when the bloodwraith grazes her, you don't. Instead, you feel a white-hot spike of agony in your skull and your body seizes against its grasp. * In Chapter 3, Your Character reveals that they are from a tiny suburb in Wyoming. ** In the same chapter, they reveal that they took aikido lessons as a kid, but that it's been years since they set foot inside a dojo... * In Chapter 3, Your Character finds and can interact with tear-shaped gemlike relics that allow you to experience the memories of the person engraved upon the tear. In Chapter 9, The Fate finds it unusual that you are able to see and interact with these tears. * In Chapter 4, Your Character reveals that he/she took violin lessons for a number of years when they were younger. * In Chapter 11, it is revealed that you are half Fae and that Lord Elric is your father. * In Chapter 6, Katherine tells you that your ability to see through glamours borders on high magic.given that Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT